Un enfant malgré tout
by Xiaping
Summary: Les liens du coeur


Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Hiromu Arakawa

Un enfant malgré tout.

Une fois de plus je regarde cette petite tête blonde entrée au QG je me demande encore si j'ai eu raison de le faire entrée dans l'armée lui si jeune mais qui se revendique adulte. Tiens son frère n'est pas avec lui aujourd'hui, Alphonse cette armure qui retient l'âme de ce dernier exploit qui relève du prodige mais à quel prix. Jour après jour je vois Edward se battre envers et contre tout pour réparer sa faute, son pêché comme il dit. Je ne peux m'empêché d'admirer cet enfant.

Le voilà qui arrive dans mon bureau :

« Bonjour Edward » je ne dit plus Fullmetal en quelques années un lien c'est formé c'et ma façon à moi de lui montrer que je le considère pas seulement comme un chien de l'armée comme il dit.

« Bonjour colonel »

« Alors comment vas-tu ? Et où se trouve ton frère ? »

« Et bien Al est parti voir mamie Pinako et Winry » avec un soupçon de colère dans la voix.

Je te regarde et je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas, je sais que je ne devrais pas autant m'en faire pour toi mais c'est comme ça, toi qui sait se montrer si fier et tu t'emportes si facilement ce qui me fait bien rire le plus souvent, mais l'expression de tes yeux je crois que c'est cela qui m'a le plus frappé chez toi, ces yeux couleur or qui m'ont traversé l'âme la première fois que je les ai vu. Tant de désespoir et de tristesse, si peu de vie en toi mais plus jamais je n'ai pus revoir se regard, non c'est comme ci tu avais fermé une partie de toi-même. Et pourtant je sais que eu fond de toi cette peine ne demande que de s'exprimée mais je sais que tu ne le feras jamais, alors je te soutiens du mieux que je peux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me dis pas ? »

Tu ne me réponds pas, je me lève de mon siège et viens près de toi et pose ma main sur ton épaule.

« Allez viens que dirais tu d'un bon chocolat chaud », cela m'a toujours étonné, tu hurles, tu trépignes quand on te parle de boire du lait, mais tu n'as jamais rechigné pour boire du chocolat. Je sourie à cette pensée.

« Mais colonel et votre travail, que va dire Riza » tu es le seul en dehors de moi à l'appeler par son prénom et un des seul qu'elle autorise à le faire, tout comme moi elle s'est prise d'affection pour toi.

« Ne t'inquiète pas une petite pause me fera du bien et je suis en avance dans mes dossiers »

Tu me regarde soupçonneux et fronce les sourcils.

« Sur colonel »

« Mais oui, mais oui » j'adore faire enragé Riza mais ça c'est un secret. Et puis je dois savoir ce qui te tourmente. Je prends mon manteau et t'invites à me suivre. Nous descendons à la cafétéria, il n'y a pas un chat à cette heure ci.

« Dit moi pourquoi tu n'es pas parti avec ton frère ? »

« Pff il croit encore que notre géniteur va rentrer et bien que grand bien lui fasse en rentrant il verra bien que ce bon à rien ne reviendra pas. »

Tu détestes toujours autant ton père depuis qu'il est parti, une des choses qui te défini bien est que tu ne donne pas ta confiance comme cela, tu as été tellement déçu par nous les adultes que tu mords des que l'on t'approche mais quand tu ose enfin baisser ta garde, on peut découvrir ceux petit garçon qui est en manque d'affection.

« Tu sais tout le monde à besoin d'avoir un repère parentale, depuis la mort de votre mère Alphonse se raccroche au seul parent qui lui reste même si tu es très important pour lui. »

« Oui mais de là a attendre son retour de l'autre bâtard »

« Edward »

Je comprends enfin pourquoi tu n'es pas avec ton frère, vous d'habitudes qui êtes si inséparables, j'ébouriffe doucement tes cheveux d'or, tu baisses la tête pour mieux apprécier la caresse. Il n'y a que moi qui est ce privilège dès que l'on touche à tes cheveux tu hurles, alors je savoure le fait de pouvoir le faire ce qui prouve que tu as une certaine affection pour moi. Et cela me réchauffe le cœur.

Nous continuons à discuter et la nuit commence à tomber.

« Où dors-tu ce soir ? »

« Au dortoir s'il y a de la place sinon à l'hôtel »

« Alors c'est décidé ce soir tu dors chez moi ».

Tu relèves la tête surpris et un fin sourire naît sur ton visage.

« Allez viens, je vais nous faire un bon petit repas »

« Vous mon colonel »

« Oui moi espèce de petit garnement »

Je vois tes joues se gonflées de colère

« Je ne suis pas PETIT »

J'explose de rire et tu te mets à bouder. Signe que tu es encore un enfant malgré tes dires.

Je te prends par l'épaule et te conduits jusqu'à la voiture, tu ne protestes pas. Tu finis par me demander pour Al et je te réponds qu'il ne sera pas long avant qu'il ne revienne, cela suffit à te rassurer.

Une fois le trajet effectué je nous emmène à la cuisine.

« Que dirais tu de crêpes pour ce soir », un immense sourire me réponds je sais que tu adores ça.

« Je...je peux vous aidez » hésites-tu

« Avec grand plaisir » tu t'installe à côté de moi et me demande ce que tu peux faire, et nous voilà tous les deux à préparer le repas.

Nous passons une agréable soirée et finissons par une partie d'échec je vois tes yeux se fermer alors je te montre ta chambre. Une fois coucher je redescends et fait la vaisselle, je monte moi aussi me coucher et je passe par ta chambre et jette un coup d'œil, tu gémis dans ton sommeil, tu dois faire un cauchemar, je t'entends murmurer Al maman pardon, ne trouves donc tu jamais la paix.

Je m'approche de toi et pose délicatement ma main sur ton front et te parle doucement, à mon grand plaisir tu te calmes et laisse échapper un papa, mon cœur à un louper je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre oui mon fils et t'embrasse délicatement le front.

Tu ouvres les yeux et rougis à ma proximité, je te souris pour te rassurer, as-tu entendu ce que je t'ai dit. Edward se redresse dans le lit et fini par me regarder.

« Euh vous m'avez bien appelé mon fils », il hésite ne sachant quoi faire mais la lueur d'espoir que je vois au fond de ses yeux me fait me jeter à l'eau.

« Oui Edward j'ai bien dit mon fils », alors que je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction tu dépose un rapide baiser sur ma joue et te rallonge dans le lit en me disant bonne nuit papa.  
Mon cœur se gonfle de fierté, je te borde et pose un dernier baiser sur ton front.

« Bonne nuit mon fils et à demain », je sors enfin de ta chambre après mettre assurer que tu te sois rendormis et sans cauchemar cette fois ci.

Je pense que demain nous devrons parler mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot jusqu'à ma chambre en pensant à ce petit mot papa.


End file.
